Treasure Book
The Treasure Book is a book you can get items from if you have a toy in real life. Attached to the toy is a plastic coin exactly like the one's in Club Penguin. On the backside of this is a code with letters and numbers to unlock items. The book has items like the black electric guitar, the MP3000, the camera from the Squidzoid Vs. Gamma Gal play, an unlockable book only available from this catalog, old play items you might have missed, puffles, and 500 coins. You can have the free items and show your friends once you have them. They will be saved to your player card. Also, different volumes of the book come out from time to time. The 3rd anniversary party was when the Treasure Book started and when the toys and books came out. The Treasure Book was rumored to be the blue book that was given to the player once he/she correctly imputed the right code that was on the back of the fish coin that came with the item/items.With the new toys, you can get to the 2nd series treasure book, which has some old clothes, such as Red and White Lighthouse shirt (first appearing at the Lighthouse Donation), pink bunny slippers, eye-patch, etc. Currently there are 9 Treasure Books. List of Items Trivia *You need to buy Club Penguin merchandise to receive a code to unlock items. The Treasure Book codes come on little plastic coins, hence the nickname coin codes. *One coin code unlocks two Treasure Book items, as well as 1500 coins. However, every 5th coin code gives you 3000 coins, Igloo Playsets unlock 4 items, and vehicles unlock 3 items. *All toys come from a certain Series, which unlocks items from a certain Treasure Book, apart from the puffle toys. Puffle coin codes always unlock items from the latest Treasure Book. Due to this, they are often used to unlock a certain Series' items before the toys are released. In addition, the vehicles change series as well. This has not been comfirmed. *On several fan websites, they hold coin contests, and the winner gets a free code *On item ID's, items from the Treasure Book have the number 10 in front of them. * Club Penguin have made a white puffle and Klutzy/Herbert pack due to users e-mailing suggestions. * Many penguins consider the items rare. * Some penguins look on YouTube for coin codes but they are most likely to be used. *At the back of each treasure book is a small collection of 'exclusives' to unlock. These exclusives are at the same price as all other items (1 point) but the difference is, you will only be able to find them in a treasure book. *They have exclusives that you can't get anywhere else. *It was thought that the series 6 Treasure Book will arrive by late 2010. But this was proven to be false. *Treasure books have items that might not ever be given out again. However, the MP3000 was in two Treasure Books. *There are secret items hidden in some of the books. *Series 6 has two beta themed items, the Beta Grid Sweater and the Beta Hat Shirt. *At the series 6 treasure book, there is a page which has a big ?'' sign. For every 5th code you use, the mysterious page will appear as a ''Super Exclusive Page, where the Beta Hat Shirt is. *Now if you look at all the Treasure Books below the Series 5 book, you will notice that if you get a code in series 4, 3, 2, or 1 you can get a white puffle. *Many of the items that you can unlock on the Treasure Books are rare. *The White Puffle is in every series now. *You can unlock 500 coins, but most penguins don't unlock these. *There are currently 9 Treasure Books. *No colors have ever been available to unlock in the treasure book. This is because they are always available to all players in the Penguin Style catalog. *It is speculated that most items in all of the treasure books will not return to the Gift Shop, since they are harder to get in Treasure Books than in Gift Shop catalogs. *The Series 7 Treasure Book was released on March 1, 2010. *There is a page with a big ? sign in the Series 7 Treasure Book and in treasure book 8, just like the Series 6 Treasure Book. It contains the same Super Exclusives from Series 6. *Series 8 was released on April 19, 2010. *Series 9 was rumored to have the Ski Goggles, Laptop, Spider Costume and a Flashlight. This has been confirmed false. *Series 9 was released on July 12, 2010. External Links *View the Treasure Book *Series 9 Book Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Printed Media Category:Unlock Items Online